1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jigs and, more particularly, to jig and workpiece transport mechanisms for band saws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the wood working field, band saws are often used to make curved cuts in a workpiece. Because a band saw blade has a width several times the thickness of the blade, there exists a limiting factor on the degree of curvature that can be cut without a tendency for the blade to bind. To make a curved cut in a workpiece, several techniques have been employed for a number of years. The cut can be made by a workman who rotates the workpiece about a perpendicular axis generally coincident with the axis of the band saw blade extending from the workpiece. Such rotation is performed in combination with translation of the workpiece along the band saw work table and in a plane perpendicular to the axis of the saw blade. The curved cut can be made freehand or in conformance with a curved line disposed upon the workpiece. To make replicate curved cuts in a plurality of workpieces requires a substantial amount of skill and experience; nevertheless, the curved lines cut in such workpieces will not be identical.
To obtain identicality in curved lines cut in each of a plurality of workpieces, very complex computer controlled equipment has been developed. Such equipment is capable of transporting a workpiece past a band saw blade pursuant to a preprogrammed cut line; alternatively or in combination, the band saw blade is moved. This equipment is relatively expensive. It cannot be incorporated in or used with conventional band saws of the type that have been available for decades. Most medium sized and all small sized wood fabricating businesses cannot afford such computer controlled equipment.